Letters From a Friend
by taloeroo
Summary: Every week, Kenny gets a letter from his old friend, Molly, who has gone off to college in Florida to become a marine biologist. Rated T for a few strong words.
1. Chapter 1

"Dear Molly,

I hope this college thing gets over with soon so you can come back and see us.

Not much has changed in the two weeks you've been gone. Stan is still dating Wendy. Wendy is still a bitch. Kyle and Cartman are still at each other's throats. I'm still poor as shit.

I know two weeks doesn't seem like long, but we all miss you. I think Cartman does, too, even though he still just shrugs it off when we mention you. I hope you miss us too.

I was sitting in my fucked up room today and started thinking about the first time you came over. I made you pack a dinner and you had no idea why. Your parents dropped you off and you could literally see the concern on their faces like they were saying, 'What the fuck, they probably have rats we can't let her spend the night here.' It's funny because you were never allowed to stay long. Funny looking back now that we were little ten year olds who didn't judge what each other's houses looked like… except Cartman. But he's an ass.

Remember when we wanted to play connect four but I only had about four little discs so we just took turns winning? Those little things were what made me love you so much.

Hope you're not eating bread sandwiches at college.

Love, Kenny."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dear Kenny,

No, not eating bread sandwiches yet… but I've gotten pretty creative with my ramen recently.

I loved going to your house. Your house was actually one of my preferred places to be. I mean, Cartman had the chill mom, Stan had the awesome toys, Kyle had the nice big house, but you had… the spirit? I don't know how to describe it without sounding gay.

Also, that was spot on! That's exactly what my parents said when they dropped me off. Well, maybe not in those exact words. But they did not trust you. When they picked me up that night, they asked if I really wanted to go again or not. I said, "Everyday forever!" in my little high pitched ten year old voice.

The only time I didn't want to be there was when we were twelve and your dad came back late from work drunk. I remember we had hid in your closet and listened to the crashes and screams from your mom in your living room. It was awful, but I'm glad he didn't find us.

On a lighter note, my roommate is amazing. She's just like me only prettier. I'm pretty sure if you saw her, you'd probably bang her. Kind of like you did with my best friend in seventh fucking grade.

I miss you too. Tell the guys I'm doing well and can't wait to see you all for Christmas.

Love, Molly."


	3. Chapter 3

"Dear Molly,

Yeah, I never apologized for that, did I? If it helps, I didn't really like her, I just thought she was hot. Oh, and if this helps more, she said I was like her third and I sucked at it. She was my first. Looking back now, she wasn't good either and you could probably do a better job with your virgin self.

I guess I should also apologize for my dad, too. He still hasn't changed since you've been gone. He has gotten a little less violent though. Instead of beating the fuck out us, he only beats the shit out of us!

That was a joke.

It wasn't funny.

I wish I could be in college. With you. Instead, I just have a shitty cashier job at Walmart and I probably will have it till the day I die. Money's money, though, am I right?

Just the other day I was actually checking out Kyle's groceries. He actually got his own place that's not nice like you'd expect. It's an apartment that was previously owned by a huge meth dealer in town. He actually found a lot of his stash in the walls.

We're guessing he was evicted, otherwise he probably would have taken it with him. Kyle called the cops to remove it since he was kind of afraid to touch it. He's such a pussy. According to the cops, the meth was actually pretty good shit.

Anyway, we had a good time with his making fun of me and bragging about his special night classes he takes so he has the days to himself.

If you were here, we'd probably put the smack down on his shit and laugh like crazy. Can't get over how much I miss you. I love you, bro.

Love, Kenny."


End file.
